Alpha and Omega: Battle for Jasper Park (CANCELED)
by DariaAlpha
Summary: This story is canceled and will not be continued so don't bother begging through PMs or reviews because I will ignore your requests. All the ideas I came up with aren't that great and it takes 70 chapters to finish this. I'm not going that even if I write it like a two part story It's just NOT happening. Consider this story dead.


**Author's note:** Before I begin this, I want to explain what this story is going to be. It is a remake of my version of _Alpha and Omega: The Great Wolf Games_ (because I disliked the movie so much that I'll never watch it again or accept it as a sequel to two movies that are actually worth my time and money). Anyway, I'm do a re-make of that story so it is M-rated and I can make it darker and more serious than the original. It may be a remake, but it's hardly going to be comparable to the original. It won't be based on The Great Wolf Games at all, nor will that event be featured. The only similarities will be all the characters who I created for the original will appear in the same roles they had in that (such as Liam being Magril's mate, Melissa and Geoff spying on the Jasper wolves, Princess and Runt falling in love). Everything else will most likely be an original plot. Again, it will focus mainly on Princess and Runt, but Kate, King, my OC Queen, Humphrey, my OC Melissa, and Candy will also have major roles in the story. Everyone else will have less important or even minor roles (such as only appearing in three chapters, or one chapter then getting killed, etc). I will warn people that there will be more violence, blood, profanity and a bit more sexual dialogue than the original, but the whole reason I'm doing this is so I can get away with more in terms of how dark I can make this, not how sexual.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Princess's Personal Hell**

Princess was her name. And she was possibly the only good wolf in all of the pack in Banff National Park. Her and her only friend Melissa. Because of Princess's actions a year ago when he pack had been battling a rival pack from Jasper Park—all over a wolf pup called Runt who had been taken from his family by rogues—she was no longer an Alpha but an Omega. She was the only Omega—the lowest ranking members of a wolf pack—in all of Banff and the first one, too. Princess had protected Runt, an Omega, from her own pack, going against her father's orders until she finally turned on him. She'd ran away with Runt but King had found out because when he'd turned to call her down to meet Humphrey, and maybe flirt with the false Alpha, her father had learned his daughter had ran away with Runt.

King, her father and the Alpha male of Banff to this day, had followed her to the swamp in Banff where Princess and Runt had been pinned against a tree by King. He would've killed them both if it weren't for several Beta wolves—the middle rank of a wolf pack—called Claws, Scar, Hutch, and Candu. Princess and them had overpowered King and seemingly left him breathing his last breaths. Then he'd attacked Princess and slashed her throat like they'd done to him before supposedly crawling away to die. Princess died before they had been able to get her taken care of by Eve, Candy, Sweets, Reba, and Janice—the five healers of the pack. Kate, Humphrey, and Runt, especially, had mourned Princess as her spirit had gone to heaven. But, remarkably, she'd returned to life through so miracle half an hour later. After resting two days before recovering from her fatal injury, Princess returned to Banff only to see if her father had died or not. He hadn't and he'd ordered her to be enslaved, which happened before she'd had a chance to escape.

Princess was now a slave of the Banff Alphas, who had free reign over her so long as they didn't get her pregnant or even mate with her when she wasn't in heat, which she was now. She had been in heat since the year before she'd been enslaved. In addition to be the victim of brutal beatings by all the male and female wolves in Banff. She was almost constantly raped orally by the males, who beat her if she didn't "take it like the Alpha she had been," and then they would force her to do it. And if she didn't swallow…her life became even more of a living Hell than if she had swallowed. They'd beat her until she was black in the face and seeing stars all around, then do it to her again and force her to swallow it the next time. Princess had basically learned that if she didn't want the shit beat out of her, figuratively speaking, that she'd better swallow every time if she didn't want beating into unconsciousness. Of course, she hated how it tasted and how it felt to get her mouth raped, but if she didn't want beaten half to death by her former pack members, at least the males, who were the harshest about the beatings, then she'd let them do whatever they want to her mouth. She was lucky enough they couldn't mate with her. They'd probably be violent with mating to, and she'd never want to give birth to pups in a place like Banff. For Princess, Banff was the equivalent to Hell on Earth. Maybe even worse! A year ago, she never would've thought that anything could be worse than Hell was. She knew that any rogue wolf, even a good one like her and her old friend Melissa, would burn in Hell forever, but she was more ready to burn forever than to go through this kind of Hell until she died.

Princess was asleep midday because she'd been kept away all night by rogues doing the usual to her, and she was understandingly exhausted. She couldn't get the salty taste out of her mouth. Nor could she forget the feeling of the male rogues thrusting themselves in and out of her mouth, or the feeling of having to swallow it. The way it splashed in her stomach made her sick in every way possible. Sure, Princess loved the taste of caribou meat, which was salty in a good way, while the fluids of those male rogues who raped her mouth on a daily basis were salty in a bad way. The fluids were thick and extremely salty—she'd have high blood pressure if they were any more salty than they already were. Of course, just living with those sick fucks was enough to raise her blood pressure. They were ignorant, sex-crazed and blood thirsty wolves. Literally, they never thought before they acted. All they thought about was ways to pleasure themselves when they weren't doing something violent. And they were literally bloodthirsty. They'd drink the blood of wolves they kill during a battle over territory or even during the blood sports, which were properly named.

Princess was lying on her belly rather than her back with her rear facing the mouth of the den she was forced to live in and never leave rather than her face so they wouldn't rape her mouth when she was sleeping. It had happened to her so many times in the past year that she could snap any day now and kill the next wolf who comes to her looking to be blown by her. She'd probably bite it off the next male who sticks it in her mouth, spit it out, then tear out his throat and heart, if any of them other than her and Melissa have hearts to tear out. That was two things they lacked—hearts and brains. They felt no emotions other than heart, and they thought with their dicks, not their brains, when they did think. And it was not often when they did use their brains to think. Princess, her parents King and Queen, and her good friend Melissa were few of the rogues who always used their brains. The only other two that possibly did were a female rogue called MaKayla and her mate, a male rogue called Geoff.

She was just waking up after her first peaceful nap in weeks. Princess stretched herself out, pushing her front legs out in front of her, and her butt in the opposite direction. She had thought they weren't any male rogues nearby when she'd woken up, but a voice changed those thoughts entirely. As she had stretched, sticking her butt up in the air as almost all dogs did when they stretched, she'd picked up the scent of a male rogue before he'd yelled, "I thought full moons only come once a month and at night!" There'd been a full moon, as in the one in the sky, two days ago, which had been the first time they left her alone in about a month. They'd all been away howling with their mates—

_Or fucking them_, Princess thought bitterly as she turned around so the male couldn't stare at her butt anymore. Not she she'd been showing him it anyway.

"What are you doing?" the male almost snapped. "I was enjoying this early full moon and you—"

"WHAT?!" Princess roared, and then lunged unexpectedly.

The last thing he'd ever see was Princess lunging through the air at him, claws extended and fangs showing in her wide-open mouth…


End file.
